


Right Here By Your Side (Kanezra One-shot)

by MoonalineMariaGia2004



Series: SWR: Gay One-Shots [8]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Capture, Kanezra, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24418207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonalineMariaGia2004/pseuds/MoonalineMariaGia2004
Summary: Kanan and Ezra get captured by the Empire, and Ezra gets too scared to think of an escape. Fortunately, Kanan’s there for comfort. Kanezra One-shot.
Relationships: Ezra Bridger/Kanan Jarrus
Series: SWR: Gay One-Shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724557
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Right Here By Your Side (Kanezra One-shot)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N This is going to be SO fun! XD And hopefully won’t end up as a Drabble instead XP

“Get back to the ship!” Kanan yelled as he used his lightsaber to deflect the blaster shots of the stormtroopers.

“What about you?!” Ezra cried out in worry as he carried an injured Zeb over his shoulders.

“I’ll be fine! Go!” Kanan commanded his Padawan then he picked up his comm. “Specter 5, help Specter 6 get Specter 4 back in the ship!”

“Copy that, Specter 1!” Sabine spoke before dashing from the Ghost’s ramp and towards Ezra, slinging one of Zeb’s arms over her own shoulder. “Need a little help, kid?”

“Get him back on the ship, Sabine!” Ezra said as he pried himself off of Zeb then took out his own saber and turned to aid his Master. “I have to go help Kanan!”

“Ezra—!” Sabine growled, hissing as the blunette ran far back already. “Bantha spit, Ezra! Get back here!”

“Ezra?!” Kanan was both perplexed and angry the moment the boy came to his side, his blue blade blazing. “What are you doing here?! Get back on the ship and help Zeb!”

“Don’t try making those Jedi sacrifices you’ve told me so much about, Kanan,” Ezra grinned as he deflected the other shots of the troopers. “When we fight, we fight together! No matter— ACK!”

“Ezra!” Kanan deactivated and kept his lightsaber as quick he could before kneeling to catch his Padawan as he was shot. “Are you okay?!”

“Mm… M’fine…” Ezra bit down a hiss, grasping the blaster shot on his leg. “Just a scratch. Nothing that bad,”

“Nothing that bad?! You can barely walk unless we patch you up!” Kanan took out a bandage from his pocket and quickly wrapped up the wound.

“But, Kanan, the battle! Our friends are waiting for us! There’s no time—!”

“I know,” Kanan sighed and grabbed the comm from his belt. “This is Specter 1 to Ghost, you guys have to go,”

“And leave you two behind?!” Hera’s voice boomed with worry and rage.

“We’ll be fine!” Kanan assured her. “Just go!”

“Fine, but you two better stay alive!”

‘No promises.’ Kanan chuckled as he watched the Ghost hover to escape.

He turned to see Ezra’s face of horror and guilt and frowned. He pulled him into an embrace and glared at the troopers surrounding them. Among them was Agent Kallus, who evilly grinned down at them.

“End of the line, Jedi Rebel Scum.”

“If you want to kill him, you’ll have to get through me first.” Kanan snarled, hugging the boy tighter.

“Lucky for you, the Inquisitor requests that you are to be kept alive. For now,” Kallus huffed. “Troopers, take their weapons and belongings then put them in Detention Cell A-22,”

“Yes, Sir,” the stormtroopers spoke before obliging to their command.

X

Kanan was soon pacing around the Detention Cell, trying to formulate a plan to escape. Ezra was on the seat, curled up on a ball.

“…Kanan…?”

“Hmm?” Kanan came to a pause and turned to see the boy trembling. “Oh, kriff, Ezra!” He immediately ran to his side and wrapped his arms around the younger human. “Shh, shh… it’s okay…”

“NO, it’s not!” Ezra continues to tear, cuddling up to the man. “We’re captured because of ME! This is all MY fault! M-My fault…”

“No, it isn’t,” Kanan shook his head and cupped his chin, gently pulling on it, so the blunette could face him. “Ezra, don’t blame yourself,”

“W-What happens if the Inquisitor shows up and kills one of us?! W-What if they torture us so much that… that…?!”

“Ezra, calm down,” Kanan frowned and held the other close, stroking his hair to soothe his nerves. “Shh, calm down. It’s okay. It’s OKAY, Ezra. We’ve gotten captured before, and we’ve escaped captures like this too. Just take a deep breath and calm down,”

Ezra took in shaky breath and slowly nodded before nuzzling the Jedi’s neck with a slow sigh. Kanan smiled at the action and kissed his Padawan’s forehead.

They were like this for a while until Ezra finally stopped trembling. Neither of them moved, neither of them hinted to move until they both fell asleep. They woke up a few hours later, with Ezra calmed down and rested as they got up to stretch.

“So, ‘Prison-Break Expert’, what’s the plan?” the blunette snickered at the man.

“You tell me, Prison Break Master,” Kanan chuckled, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow at his partner. “I know that you know that when it comes to capture, YOU know how to escape better than me,”

“N-Not when I’m scared thinking that the Inquisitor is getting closer to kill us,” Ezra shuddered, hugging himself.

“The Inquisitor’s pretty far. We still got time to get the hell out of here and get to Lothal to contact the others,” Kanan smiled and set a hand on the other’s shoulder. “Hey. It’s okay to be scared. I’m right here by your side if you need me, Ezra. No matter what,”

Ezra looked up at him, hope written in his eyes as he reflected the man’s smile. “I… promise?”

“I promise,” Kanan nodded. “Now, do we have an escape plan or what?”

“Well…”

X

“NOOOO!” the two stormtroopers flinched at the scream from inside the cell they were guarding. “WHY DID YOU ESCAPE WITHOUT ME?! YOU KRIFFING TRAITOR!”

The troopers were alarmed at the word ‘escape’ and immediately opened the cell door to see a pissed Ezra inside, alone.

“Oh, bucket-heads, can you believe that?!” he let out a snarl. “My Jedi Master escaped without me! I don’t know if I should be impressed or insulted. Really,”

“Find him.” one trooper said to his comrade. “He couldn’t have gone that far,”

The other trooper nodded in agreement then they both went down to enter and search the cell. Ezra watched them and grinned cheekily, sneaking towards the exit. Once he was out, he gave a signal to Kanan, who was actually hiding in the darkness of the ceiling. Kanan gave a nod and leapt down from his hiding spot, his landing causing a thud, which made the two stormtroopers turn to him in shock.

“You there! Stop!” They called out as they aimed their blasters at the Jedi.

“Bye, guys!” Ezra waved at the two as Kanan joined him on the exit before they closed the cell and dashed off.

They ran to the storage room and grabbed their stuff then they ran off. They went through the halls and shot at every trooper standing in their way. They made it to the lower hanger when a shuttle landed to reveal the Grand Inquisitor.

Ezra’s blood ran cold as he shrunk down behind Kanan. The Jedi scowled and took out his lightsaber, activating it as the Inquisitor stepped forward and ignited his red blade.

“Ezra, run,” Kanan told the boy. “Run, get to a shuttle and don’t look back,”

“And leave YOU behind?” Ezra shook his head. “NO way. Kanan, please! You said that you wouldn’t leave me. You promised!”

“I know…” Kanan sighed. “But if you don’t go now, we both might get captured again…”

“Then so be it,” Ezra stepped to stand beside him and ignited his blue saber.

“Ezra—“

“You were there for me, so I’ll be here for you,” Ezra smiled. “I’ll be right here by your side to stand and fight,”

Kanan blinked at him in surprise before returning the smile. They then turned back to the Inquisitor as he threateningly came closer…

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Aaaand that’s all I’m writing here. I’ve already written their prison escape and upcoming battle with the Inquisitor, so I’ll leave this here ^^


End file.
